


Positive Affirmation (Killugon Fluff)

by deilumdingus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deilumdingus/pseuds/deilumdingus
Summary: Killua is sad , Gon gives him cuddles and love , basic ship tings . enjoy ! ^^
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Positive Affirmation (Killugon Fluff)

Killua breathed in deeply, inhaling the frigid air around him. He looked down at his phone. It was 2 am. He did this often; after Gon fell asleep he would slip out and go on a walk. Though the cold weather made it slightly unenjoyable, he needed a place to cry. About his family, about his fake personas, about the state of the world, about anything on his mind. And that certainly would not be around Gon. Gon thought of him as strong, and he was not about to tarnish that reputation. The hot tears felt strangely misplaced in the frozen air.  
He finally reached the two-bedroom apartment that he and Gon had been renting for the past couple of months. Calming the left-over remnants of sobs, Killua stepped into the living room. He was shocked by what he found.  
Gon Freecss, his best friend, sitting on the couch, watching him anxiously. Killua could do nothing but stare. He’d been caught in the act of being weak. Fragile. Vulnerable. He felt like Gon had just witnessed him in the act of some crime.  
“Hey, Killua!” Gon jumped up and sprinted over to his best friend. “Where’ve you been? And why didn’t you take me with you? Are you crying? Are you okay?” Just as he’d expected, the barrage of questions seemed to not end.  
“I’m fine,” Killua stated gruffly. He really wasn’t in the mood for this. He was too tired from crying over all the things his brain told him he’d failed. 'You’re the family prodigy and the family disappointment.' And 'you’re a horrendous brother. Look at your little sister, locked in a basement. Or your little brother, who just wants your love and affection.' Or his oldest brother’s words, 

“Assassins shouldn’t have friends. You’ll want to kill him eventually.”

“But you’re nooooooooooooooot thoooooooooooooooough,” Gon whined, “or you wouldn’t be outside walking in the freezing cold at two in the dang morning!”

“Okay. Maybe I’m not fine,” Killua looked at him, attempting to make his face as blank as possible, “but it doesn’t matter either way.”

“LIKE HELL IT MATTERS???” Gon screamed.

“Idiot, keep your voice down or we’re gonna get a damn noise complaint!” Killua angrily whispered.

“Whatever,” Gon muttered, then turned and walked over to the couch, laying his legs up across the couch, “c’mere.”  
“What?”

“Come. Here.” Gon said, looking slightly exasperated, “You need some positive affirmation.”

“Positive affirmation? You know what the word affirmation means?”

“Oh, just shut up and get over here.” Killua rolled his eyes and walked over to where Gon was laying, only to get pulled down and forced to lay next to his best friend. The couch was too small for both of them, so they somewhat overlapped. Gon hugged him around the neck and absent-mindedly pet his head. He didn’t mind it, though. At least it was warmer than outside.

“Killua,” Gon started, it was obvious Gon was felt just as awkward as Killua, but he wasn’t about to let it show. “I wanted to start off by saying I am very proud of you.” Killua’s heart fluttered slightly at those words. When was the last time he had heard them? “I’m proud of who you are, and I’m proud of who you’re becoming.” Killua curled up a little to help with the summersaults his stomach was doing. When was the last time someone said they were proud of any part of him? Probably his mother, saying she’s proud of him for the people he’s kil-

His thoughts were interrupted by Gon continuing his speech. “You are a wonderful person, and a wonderful friend. You may not think that, but from an outsider looking in, I can promise you are.” Killua was acutely aware of how warm he was, and how warm Gon was, and how safe he felt. Tears rose to his eyes once again and streamed down his face.

“I promise, whatever is happening will be okay. And I’m here for you, Kurapika and Leorio are here for you, we all love you. I love you, Killua.” Killua felt incredibly sleepy. He couldn’t recall the last time he felt calm and safe enough to get good rest.

“I love you, too,” Killua muttered, his eyes slowly drifting open and shut from exhaustion. He could barely register what was being said. Gon was still running his fingers through the fluffy, white hair. Killua was so drowsy he could barely think.

Gon lightly kissed the top of his head, which sent his stomach fluttering. He was too tired to do anything, though. “Do you feel better?”

“Mhmmm.”

“Good.”

“Do we have to move?”

“Do you want to?”

“No.”

“Me neither.” Gon smiled. He continued to run his fingers through Killua’s hair and kissed his head again. Everything felt so soft, so warm. But, most of all, Killua felt loved. More loved than he had in a while. It’s crazy what a few words can change. And with that, Killua closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> del sitting alone and cold in it ‘ s room projecting what it needs emotionally onto it ‘ s favorite fictional characters ? more likely than you ‘ d think ^^’ < / 3
> 
> n e ways , i ‘ m sorry if it ‘ s not v good - i ‘ m just a middle schooler i ‘ m trying my hardest TwT
> 
> this is slightly inspired by both It ‘ s Alright by Mother Mother and Talk To Me by Cavetown !!!


End file.
